


Crows in College

by H_W_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "and they were roommates!", Gen, MY SONS, One-Shot, You can't change my mind, college drabble au, crow bois, hinata likes spinny chairs, just like hinata, kageyama is a good friend but ball is life, kind of meme-y, no real plot lol, roommates au, short fic, they are best friends, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: Just a small drabble about Hinata and Kageyama as roommates in college. You know they'd get along super well, even if they do scuffle a lot lol.





	Crows in College

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm coming at you live with a fic I've written during college and not during a break, for once. It is short, but at least it's something haha  
> Neither of these two dorks belong to me, all ownership goes to Haruichi Furudate; but I do love them both very much  
> Thanks to all who stop by for a read, and hope you enjoy!

                The sun was finally out around campus, and had transformed the grounds from an arctic wasteland into actually habitable conditions. This also meant that he could finally play _outside._ This was not to say that he had let the seven hundred inches of white nonsense stop him, in the beginning. But, eventually—or, more like after two days—he had reached a point where he could only handle the entire campus seeing him slip so many times. His roommate, however, faced the same issue but was dumb enough to continue on in _spite_ of that. Yet being surprised at that was like acting as if that wasn’t a totally Hinata thing to do.  

                Speaking of, while Kageyama was absentmindedly setting a ball on his bed, said vessel of boundless energy was currently spinning around in his desk chair, at a speed that was likely risking injury but that both had stopped caring about a long while ago. Kageyama was aware he was going on about something, but hadn’t been paying attention—not because he was preoccupied, but just because it was too much effort. Although, at this point he realized that the redhead was staring at him expectantly.

                “What?” he said blankly. Hinata groaned in what was (Kageyama guessed from experience) most likely exasperation.

                “You gotta work with me here, Kage! You’re supposed to be my sounding board.”

                Kageyama kept setting the ball, not breaking the rhythm he had set. “On what,” he said, without looking at the other boy.

                Hinata got up off the chair and flopped onto his bed in a sign of defeat. “You weren’t even listening, were you?”

                Again not changing his focus from the ball above his face, he responded bluntly, “No.”

                “BOI.” Hinata groaned again, but wasn’t all that surprised. He knew his friend really did care, and whenever he had a genuinely serious problem Kageyama was always the first to be there. After three years of playing together at Karasuno, and one as co-captains, they had developed more than a firm bond. The dark-haired boy just couldn’t be bothered with the more minor things.

                “Listen, if you take a few minutes to hear me out I’ll pepper with you outside.”

                “You suck at peppering; you always get too overexcited.”

                “That--” Hinata started, ready to defend himself, but realized he had no case. “…is not a lie,” he finished, lamely. As soon as a second idea came to him, he dashed across the room and yoinked the ball from his friend in a blur. Kageyama shot up, a look of confusion but also slightly dangerous irritation on his face.

                “The hell was that for.”

                Hinata looked at him sternly, eyes narrowed. “You can have it back after you listen to my problem.”

                Though he rolled his eyes, his friend replied, “Alright. What is it?”

                Hinata grinned. “So I need to get my volleyball out of a tree…”

                “OH MY GOD--”

 

                ~Fin~


End file.
